Incarnation
is a kind of weapon and class. Once equipped, it transforms a character into another, physically changing its appearance and replacing its entire spell set. Removing the weapon returns the character to its original form. While in the form of an Incarnation, the character cannot earn Experience points, all points are instead diverted towards leveling the Incarnation. As a result, neither characteristic points nor spell points are obtained with each level. Instead, all Incarnation class spells are learned at the beginning. For every 10 Incarnation levels, the level of all its spells are increased by one (to a maximum of 6 at Incarnation level 50). __TOC__ Magik Riktus Bandits Magik Riktus Bandits consist of four s, each having 20 spells and can be used with any elemental build. These classes share the following traits: * The supporter category fits them best. They can fight alone, but are much stronger within a team. Although they do not have diverse supportive and evasive spells, all of them level up together. It is this that allows them to become very valuable allies for team battles. * They are generally less powerful & more defensive than their respective counterparts from the normal twelve classes. * In exchange, they have greater versatility. * Each class has three sets of offensive spells. Each spell in a set is a different elemental version of the rest. This means that twelve spells of each class can be reduced to three different attack spells. The advantage of this, as mentioned before, is the option of using any element for the class. This leaves eight supportive spells. * Each class can buff weapon damage. * Each class has a supportive summonable creature. They differ in the following ways: * Swashbuckling Bandits mainly serve to weaken enemies in close combat. Although they suffer from having the absolute worst range in the entire game, they can jump, buff their MP, and most importantly, greatly reduce an opponent's MP for multiple turns. Although they appear similar to Iops, they do not share the same tactics; they should be played tactically like a Pandawa. They also have the unique ability to inflict damage-over-time to a single target, which is useful for penetrating armor spells that some enemies use. * Archer Bandits focus on sniping enemies from a distance, while reducing their range and MP. What separates them from Cras is their direct access to disabling spells. While Cra spells depend upon Critical Hits, Archer Bandits can inflict effects as supportive spells. They can also detect invisibility. * Wandering Bandits are tanks that combine the resilience of Fecas with the melee power and endurance of Sacriers. While they are more powerful than Fecas (until Burning Glyph comes along), they also inherit the horrible range of Sacriers. On the upside, their spells provide huge buffs and can get them quickly into range. * Sorcerer Bandits are spellcasters with various capabilities. They can be thought of as a hybrid between Eniripsas and Xelors, since their spells contain a mixture of healing, dispelling, AP reduction, and AP boosting. In addition, their attacks deal Area of Effect damage. Amazingly, their strong healing power is only second to that of Eniripsas. Not only that, ranged life stealing is part of their main arsenal. Tormentator Knights Tormentator Knights consist of five s, each having 5 spells. These classes have the following traits in common: * All five classes are attackers that deal moderate Area-of-Effect damage at long range, while inflicting disabling effects. They are quite similar and can be thought of as different variants of the same class. * Each class has a "Devastation" spell, which is a long-ranged Area-of-Effect attack. * Each class has a "Shot" spell, which deals moderate damage to a single target at long range. With the exception of the Red Knight's version, which simply deals higher damage, this spell has an additional effect for each class, varying from dispelling to inflicting knockback. * Each class has Saverne's Blow, which is a disabling spell that inflicts knockback and reduces MP within an Area-of-Effect. * Each class has two supportive spells, again with the exception of Red Knight, which has additional attack spells instead. They differ mostly in terms of their two supportive spells, which are as follows: * The White Knight can buff MP and detect invisibility. * The Darkness Knight can steal HP and reduce damage. * The Blue Knight can heal and summon a creature that provides healing. * The Red Knight does not have supportive spells. Instead, they have an attack with a wide Area-of-Effect and an attack that does damage-over-time (which goes through armor spells). * The Green Knight can transform a character into a fast-moving Toadaby that has no AP, which is useful both for allies and against enemies. They can also reduce damage. Category:Incarnation Category:Weapon Category:Class Category:Game Information